


Heart of Stone - A Pokemon Sun Nuzlocke

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: “When the fire's burntWhen the wind has blownWhen the water's driedYou'll still find stoneMy heart of stone”Rosa finally gets her popplio and sets out on an adventure of sorts on Alola.





	1. Prologue

**NOTICE: THIS IS A RECORDING OF A MEETING. NAMES AND MENTIONS OF CERTAIN PROJECTS AND PEOPLE HAVE BEEN REDACTED DUE TO THE REQUEST OF THE TEAM.**

The recording begins with a man sitting at his obsidian desk, hands on his temples, grumbling as someone knocks on the door. “Come in.” He groans.

There is an audible sigh before the door opens, and another man walks in. “...You called me in, sir?” His voice still had that optimistic confidence he was known for. 

“You know _damn_ why you’re here, *RETRACTED*.” This man’s voice sounded coarse and harsh, probably from several years of being done with the world.

“There’s.. many reasons I could be called down here, sir, you’ll have to be more specific.” His voice wavers a bit, but he still keeps his cool. “Is it *REDACTED*? Or our progress on *REDACTED*? I know I’ve been falling behind on it, but I can work overtime on it! I swear I can get something-”

“No, it’s about _her._ ”

“*REDACTED*? Why do you- Is there an issue with her?” He was slightly concerned. 

He slams his fists on the table and hisses. “You bet your ass there is! She’s been nothing but a menace since she was born!”

There goes his confidence. He flinches as he tries to quickly explain, “Oh, dear, I might have a talk with her, she does tend to freeze up when she’s cornered but I haven’t-”

“*REDACTED*, I don’t think you understand exactly what she’s doing! She’s deliberately scaring the other grunts! She’s actively delaying research and we cannot have her around!”

“Well, I did have a discussion with her, and I heard it was the opposite! She said that you were terrorising her, to the point that she was afraid to leave her room! She even said that-”

“I have been nothing but _kind_ to her, and she’s been running around the place like a wild hooligan!”

“Sir, do you think I’m going to honestly believe you over my own daughter?!?”

He’s quiet for a second, thinking things through, and quickly trying to put the shards of whatever temper he has left before looking up at *REDACTED*. “Possibly not, but what about an order? I order you to find another place for her to stay, or you can kiss your job and your grant money goodbye. This is my final ultimatum, and I don’t want to hear a single word of her afterwards! I believe it’s time you take off your familial goggles and get back in touch with reality!”

“What do you want me to do?!? Abandon her in the middle of nowhere without a word of what’s going on?!?”

“Well.. she does have an aunt, doesn’t she? Where is she?”

“Yes, sir, she’s in Alola, but I don’t think she’s men-” 

“I’ve talked to her a few times... She is a rather nice woman. Maybe *REDACTED* would enjoy a vacation and a visit to her?”

“Sir, I’m sorry, but I disagree! The last time I talked to her was when she lost her husband and her own children-” 

*REDACTED* quickly cuts him off, “She has children of her own? Well, that makes it better, doesn’t it?” He chuckles lightly.

“I- Sir, this is really not a good idea! In all honesty, I think that-”

“This is an order, *REDACTED*,” he interrupts again, “Have her sent out to Alola by the end of the month, and I do not ever want to hear a word about her again. If I do, there will be severe consequences.”

“...Understood, sir. I’ll get on it right away.” *REDACTED* got up and quickly walks out, without another word.

**END OF RECORDING**


	2. Chapter One

The young girl slowly rises from her bed, yawning as she blindly reaches for her glasses. She gets changed into her day clothes. She carefully straightens out her honey blond locks and her sky blue streak of hair. (she unfortunately didn’t have time nor the will to work with either) 

[ROSALIND ELISE AKUROMA, ELECTRIC/FAIRY, CAREFUL, OFTEN LOST IN THOUGHT]

“Rosa! The professor’s on his way here!” Her mother called, knocking on her bedroom door. “We’re gonna go to Iki Town!”

“I’m almost ready, give me a second!” She quickly grabs her bag and carefully walks out of her room, greeted by none other than professor Kukui. “Good morning, professor.”

“Morning, Rosa! I’ve got him right here for ya!” Kukui holds out a yellow pokeball with SERVICE POKEMON written on the top. He throws the ball, unleashing a small popplio, and picks him up. “This little guy’s just graduated from his training!”

The popplio barks as he looks up at his new patient and trainer, before resting back on his fins. 

“Not only will he assist in terms of breakdowns, but he’ll also generally help with your PTSD. He’s a pretty useful buddy! Oh, I almost forgot,” he took out a small dark blue vest adorned with patches. Kukui carefully placed it on the Popplio. DO NOT PET - ACTIVE SERVICE POKEMON ON DUTY the vest read, with picture of a stoutland wearing a similar vest. The vest was also connected to a leash with a long strap, which Rosa was able to fit onto her shoulder. It had a blue covering that read I MAY LOOK READY TO GO, BUT I DONT BATTLE in white font. “Of course, as he evolves he’s gonna need bigger vests, but that one should work for now.”

Rosa picked up the Popplio,hugging him. “Professor, I can’t thank you enough for this! I-” 

“Hey, no need to thank me! I’m just doing my job! By the way, if you ever need him to go off duty, just remove the vest!”

“Will do! Wait... Does he have a name?” 

“I don’t think he does. You can name him if you want.” 

Rosa closed her eyes, and thought about it for a brief second. In an instant, a name suddenly came to mind. “Percy! His name will be Percy!”

“Percy? That’s a pretty cool name for him! I like it!”

[PERCY THE POPPLIO, LVL 5, BRAVE, ALERT TO SOUNDS, TORRENT]

The moment was quickly interrupted by another kid’s yelling. “Rosa! ROSA! LOOK WHAT I GOT!” A familiar friend of Rosa’s runs up, with a Litten trailing behind him. “And Did you finally get that Pokemon you were waiting for?” 

[HAU TILI, FIRE/NORMAL, BOLD, STRONG WILLED]

“Yes, he’s right here!” Rosa rubs Percy’s head. “The professor stopped by early!”

“Cool, can we battle with it? Just to see what he can do?”

Rosa pulls Percy closer to her, keeping a hand on his vest. “I’m... really not supposed to. He’s kind of supposed to be here in case of an emergency.” Percy looks up at her, and barks in agreement.

“Huh? Oooooh, I see! He’s just kind of like your therapist or doctor!” 

Rosa nods. “Yeah.. you really wouldn’t battle your therapist in the middle of therapy, would you?”

“Okay, I see your point. Hey, at least if you don’t wanna battle, do you wanna at least hang out a little?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

The night went on, with a lot of battles, a lot of thanks to Tapu Koko, and of course, a lot of food! As the festival started to come to a close, Rosa noticed a small girl in all white dashing off towards the small clearing at the top of the town. She quickly excused herself, and followed close.

Upon closer examination, the girl actually looked like she was running away, as she was muttering to herself and keeping a strong grip on her bag. The bag kept on shaking, and small little nos could be heard from her as the bag popped open. A ball of mist suddenly jumped out of the bag. “NEBBY!” She shouted as it darted towards the bridge. As she shouted, a murder of murkuros started surrounding the cloud, bullying it down on the bridge. It started shaking and slightly even whimpering.

“Nebby! Don’t worry I’ll- I’ll get help!” The girl turned around, and flinched when she saw Rosa. “You..!” She pointed at her. “Save Nebby! Please!”

Rosa panicked and started quickly thinking, before picking up a rock near the ground and chucking it at the murkrows circling the wisp. Once the murkrows had left it alone, she carefully went across the bridge, going slowly to get to the creature named Nebby. When she finally got there, she carefully hugged it, ensuring that it was safe from any other Pokemon that may try to attack. Just as she thought it was safe, the murkrows came back with a vengeance. When Rosa was just about ready to scream, a wave, similar to a sonic boom, gushed passed her, and as she looked around, and the bridge was suddenly gone underneath her. As soon as she knew it, she was falling with her popplio and this cloud of dust.

She was dead, she was certain of it. Her entire world had blacked out, and the last thing she remembers was her being milliseconds away from hitting the ground. However, she opened her eyes, and she was flat on the ground, with Percy right beside her, barking to see if she was okay. Lillie had her eyes transfixed on the sky as she got up. “Hey, you... are you okay? How is Nebby doing?”

Lillie snapped out of her little trance. “Oh, I- well, we’re both okay. The real question is, are you alright?”

“Yes, I think I am...” she gets up, and brushes herself off. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh, there was just something in the sky, and it dropped off this.” She hands Rosa a shiny looking rock. “I really don’t know what it is, but that thing.. the thing that saved you, it looked like it was giving it to you.”

“What?” Rosa takes the stone, studying it carefully. “What.. thing?”

“It’s Tapu Koko, I think. It’s been known to save the lives of those who it thinks has a great future ahead of them.” 

“By the way, who are you?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I.. I guess I should go first. I.. am a scientist in training. My name is Rosa. The theme of my research is.. well, I really don’t have any research yet. However, I’m hoping to one day learn about Eevees and the secret to their ability to evolve one day.” Percy tugs on his leash. “Oh, and this is Percy. He’s my service popplio.”

“...Lillie. My name’s Lillie. I’m the professor’s assistant, but I kind of help him out with small tasks. And as you may already know, this is Nebby.” Lillie starts to open up her bag, revealing a completely empty bag. “Nebby?” 

Nebby was casually strolling down towards Iki Town, before looking at Lillie. “Pew!” It smiles at Lillie before continuing on.

Lillie panicked for a quick second, before running and picking up Nebby. “Nebby! Get back in the bag!”

[LILLIE ELSA-MINA, ROCK/POISON, TIMID, LIKES TO RUN]

“Lillie? That’s a pretty name.” She slightly smiles as Lillie looks around.

Lillie nods her head as she gripped her bag. “I-I.. I’m sorry, I should really go! The professor’s probably looking for me!” And off she goes, going through Iki Town and towards Route one. 

“Wait! Hang on!” Rosa quickly made chase, but Lillie had ran off. She still dashed through Iki Town anyways, finally hitting route one. She continued running, but not before the grass started to rustle. “No no no,” she quietly whispered, “please do not, _please do not._ ” The Pokemon did not listen, and jumped out of the grass.

She instinctively throws up her hands, trying to protect herself from the Pokemon that was readying itself to attack. Before the bird could attack, Percy quickly jumped up, and smacked the creature to the ground. He keeps on smacking it down, until the bird has a hard time getting up. He turns to Rosa, who’s curled up on the ground, crying as she’s begging for the tiny bird to not hurt her. He crawls into her lap, and Rosa curls her arms around him. She cries for a good minute before she calms down, and Percy reaches into her bag, pulling out a pokeball and dropping. “You.. you want me to catch it?” 

Percy nods his head, and gets out of her lap as he pointed towards the tired looking pikipek. 

“Well.. here goes nothing.” Rosa cautiously gets up, throws the pokeball at the pikipek, and with a one, two, three, it clicked. She carefully picked up the ball, unsure if the Pokemon inside would pop out. “Icar...” the name spilt out of her mouth as she holds the ball close, “your name is Icar.” She carefully placed Icar’s pokeball in her bag, and headed towards Kukui’s lab.

[ICAR THE PIKIPEK, LVL 3, SERIOUS, CAPABLE OF TAKING HITS]


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa gathered up her courage, and continued on to the professor’s house. Icar was all healed up and sitting on her shoulder as she continued to stroll down the route. She stopped in front of the professor’s house, where a loud “HELL YEAH! LETS GO!” could be heard, and a distinct “MY BODY IS READY!” rung throughout the valley.

Lillie sat on the porch. “Oh, hey Rosa!”

“Is someone else in there, or…?”

“Oh no, That’s just Kukui doing his move testing. He usually gets all riled up and excited for them and-” Metal clanking can be heard from the house. “Oh dear, I hope he didn’t break anything!” Lillie quickly went inside, and Rosa followed shortly behind.

As expected, Kukui was roughhousing with the rockruff, almost messing with it. “Come on! Come on! Show me your moves!” He excitedly taunted, and the rockruff charged towards him, knocking him to the ground.

“I’ll.. make sure nothing is really broken.” Lillie grabs a broom and runs downstairs.

“Hey, Rosa! Lillie told me about what happened at the ruins!”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to break the bridge-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. That bridge gets broken when something it doesn’t like steps on it. It gets fixed at least once a month. What I am talking about, is how Tapu Koko saved you.”

“What?” She looked puzzled for a moment.

“The Kahuna will explain in detail later. For now, I am proud to present you this!” He hands Rosa a shining white bracelet.“Your very own Z ring!”

“A Z ring.. isn’t that only for those taking the trial challenge?” 

“Well, the Kahuna and I discussed things a bit, and we decided to allow you to take it. You don’t have to, but just keep in mind, we’d think it would be a great opportunity for you.”

“I think I might, don’t I get to travel around Alola?”

“Yeah! You may even get to learn a bit more about the islands!”

“Then I accept! I’ve been meaning to find a way to explore around the islands!” 

“Cool! There’s just a few things I want you to learn before you actually start. There’s a school down the road from your house. After I give you one more thing, then we’ll meet there!”

“...What’s the one more thing?” 

“Well, your dad wanted you to have this. He said it would be quite useful for someone like you.” He handed her a red tablet, and she took it, looking at it eagerly. “Your very own pokedex! You can look up what Pokemon you’ve caught, where you are, and you can even voice message other people on it! Your dad said he added a few more features for you, but he really didn’t specify what he added. He just said ‘she’ll find them useful when the time comes for them,’ so I just left them alone.”

“Thank you!” She kept on scrolling through the device.

“By the way, there’s a little something I forgot to mention.”

“Yeah?” Rosa looked up from the tablet for a moment.

“Your dad also wanted me to give you something- or someone, really.” Kukui threw a pokeball, and a small Rotom came out. It buzzed all over the place, before finally resting in the Pokedex, where the eyes lit up.

“Good morning, Rosa-roto!” The pokedex flaired to life, smiling as its little arms came out. “I am- Oh, you’re his daughter?”

“You... you knew my dad?” 

“Knew your dad?!? Understatement of the century! He only trusted me to be his own beta tester!” Rotom began buzzing with excitement as he was reminiscing. “Oh man, me and him used to go way back-roto! I used to possess every one of his machines to make sure they were running properly and there weren’t any weird bugs he missed! Man, those were the days-roto!” 

“That makes things a bit easier, at least.” Rosa giggles as she lets go of the Dex, letting it float.

“Let me tell you, Rosa, it’s an honour to serve you. It’s like turning back the clock! I remember when he caught me for the first time, and he was sooo excited!”

“I imagine!” Rosa bounced around a bit, “dad always said he was great friends with his Pokemon!”

“Now, let’s go! Adventure awaits us!” 

“Hey, don’t forget to meet me at the trainers’ school just down the road!” Kukui shouted as Rosa left.

“I will! Bye!” She ran out, and into the grass.

“Oh no, not this again...” She groans. She braced herself for another attack as she carefully walked through the grass, when a wingull decided to make himself known. This catches the poor Rosa off guard, and she tumbled into the grass. The wingull circled her before diving in on her. She guarded her face, but before the wingull could attack, Icar came out of her pokeball, and pecked him mercilessly. The two fought for a while, before the wingull finally fell to the ground in exhaustion. 

As he tries to get away, Rosa scrambles to grab a pokeball, and throws it, only to miss. “Oh, come on!” She kept on throwing balls, only to keep on missing. She was ready to give up, when she noticed that the bird had his eyes on a certain part of her bag. The pokebean pocket.

The wingull watched as she quickly got a light blue bean from her bag. “Here?” She held out the bean, and the wingull slowly but eagerly waddled over, and devoured the bean. While he was eating it, Rosa took out another pokeball, and threw it.

As the ball confirmed the capture, she held it close again. The name fell out of her mouth again. “Zeph.. You will help me...” She opened her eyes, and carried on to the trainers’ school.

{ZEPH THE WINGULL, LVL 7, RELAXED, LOVES TO EAT}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she set foot within the gates of the school, she’s greeted by Kukui, Lillie, and Hau.

“Hey Rosa! We thought you never come!” Hau called out, while Lillie

She quickly ran up to meet the group. “Sorry for being late, I just got stuck in a little battle!” 

“Ooo! Did you get anything cool?”

Rosa let Zeph out, and he sat comfortably on her shoulder. “This little guy is named Zeph! He was a bit scary, but a few beans helped him get used to me.” Rosa held out another bean, and Zeph happily ate it up.

“Alright, you two ready?” “Cool! So, here’s the deal! There’s four trainers,” he held out four fingers, “and in order to complete your lesson, you’ve got to beat all of them, and learn whatever they have to teach you! It’s that simple!”

“Really? That’s all we have to do?”

“Yep. There’s three around the building and then Joseph over there will make sure you’ve learned your lesson.” 

Rosa got through the first three trainers, before finally making it to the head of the schoolyard, Rising Star Joseph. “Are you.. the leader here?”

“Well, I’d rather call myself the head honcho here, but sure! Did ya beat everyone here?”

She nodded as she gets out Zeph’s pokeball. “Do I have to fight you too?”

“Of course! You’re going to learn about my mighty technical machine moves!” He smirked as he let out his grimer. 

“Zeph, let’s go!” Zeph squalls as he lands on the ground. He soars up, and begins searching for a reasonable time to charge at the grimer. He catches a moment when it’s off guard, and rapidly spins, hitting it with his wings. 

“Pound it, Starscream, pound it!” The grimer took a second, waiting for the exact moment that Icar was close enough to the ground, before slamming itself down on the bird.

“Come on, let’s finish this!” Rosa’s voice wavered a little bit as she healed him. “Try water gun!”

Zeph flew up with another squawk, and spat out water at the grimer. 

The grimer barely even flinches before it shoots out Poison again, and Zeph gets caught up in it. He tries to fly up again, only to be met by the falling grimer again. It slithers back, revealing a crushed Zeph.

“Zeph, you can do it..! I know you can!” Rosa seemed to be pleading now. “Zeph, just get back up, please!” She cries to the decimated bird.

“It’s dead, lady! Get out another one or else this battle’s done!” The kid huffed as he tapped his foot. 

“A-Alright..” Rosa shakily got back up, and brought out Icar, who showed no mercy to the grimer.

{REST IN PEACE, ZEPH. LVL 7-10}

“Come on. Let’s go get some tater tots,” Joseph sighs as he calls back his grimer, and then walks way. 

The bell began to ring, as the speaker went “ROSA, PLEASE COME TO THE THIRD FLOOR IMMEDIATELY.”

A shiver went down her spine as she went up the stairs. She did everything she was told to. She didn’t do anything really wrong. Why did they want her? What did she do? Several questions started to fill her mind and her legs felt like jelly. At the top of the stairs stood a young looking teacher. 

“H-Hello? Are.. are you the one who wanted to see me?” Rosa shakily asked.

“Yes, I am. I have a simple request to ask of you.”

“And that is?”

“Miss Rosa, if you don’t mind.” The teacher smiled at her. “I would like to have a battle against you, since you’ve defeated all of my students.”

“Well, uh, of course!” Rosa let out Icar, and she went soaring above. 

The teacher brought out a magnemite, and Rosa winced. This wasn’t going to be an easy battle, for sure.

“Icar, use Rock smash!” Icar quickly picked up small rocks, and started tossing them at the magnemite. The magnemite shook it off, before hitting her with a thunder shock. {CRITICAL HIT!} The little bird shook as she started to fall, but she quickly brushed it off as Rosa healed her. “Alright, just shake it off, Icar!”

The magnemite shook around, as it started charging up a little longer than usual, before firing a thunder shock again. The lighting hit Icar again, and she plummeted. 

“Oh, oh no, Icar don’t worry! I can-” Rosa ran to her side and quickly searched through her bag for a potion or a berry or anything, but she came up empty. “Okay maybe I can’t heal you, but please be careful! Keep on using rock smash!” Icar nodded, and kept on throwing rocks at the magnemite. 

“Charon, get ahold of yourself!” The teacher tried to withdraw the magnemite, but it refused to go back. Instead, it kept on shocking Icar again. “STOP! You’re going to hurt it!” It did not listen, and kept on firing electricity at the downed bird.

“No! Please!” Rosa quickly reached out as she tried to stop the magnemite. “Not you too! ICAR!” Lightning struck the small bird, and he plummeted to the ground. She quickly ran to him picking him up as she started to cry.

{REST IN PEACE, ICAR. LVL 3-10}

Percy finished off the magnemite and the meowth, before getting into Rosa’s lap again. The teacher silently but carefully approaches her. She puts a hand on her shoulder, and asks, “Rosa, are you okay?”

Rosa only shakes her head, and pushes Percy out of her lap as she gets up. She was still cradling Icar as she runs out of the building.

“Rosa? Rosa!” Kukui’s voice echoed from far off. “Rosa, did you- oh no, are you alright?”

Rosa didn’t say anything for a moment, keeping on crying as Percy got into her lap again.

Hau sat in front of her. “Do you need me to get your mom?” She nodded, and he promptly took off.

In no less than a minute or two, Rosa’s mum shows up. “Oh, sweetie... it’s going to be okay...” she hugs her before helping her bury Icar. 

“I-It’s so unfair... Alola was supposed to be better... No one was supposed to be able to kill my friends here!”

“I know, I know, but sometimes people just don’t know how to hold back, dear. They may be nicer, but you still have to be careful. Now, do you want to go home or do you want to continue on with your friends to Hau’oli city?”

“I- I think I’ll be fine.” Rosa gets up, and wipes away her tears. “I just... I guess I’ll just have to be more careful..”


	4. A slight intermission 1

**SECURITY LEVEL 1  
THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN UNCOVERED:  
-GRUNT NAMES**

**THE NAMES OF HIGHER UPS AND PROJECTS WILL REMAIN REDACTED UNTIL FURTHER PERMISSION HAS BEEN GRANTED.**

**THIS IS A VIDEO RECORDING.**

The same old man from before sits at his desk, quietly signing a few papers. 

There’s a knock at the door, before a slightly worried voice goes, “Sir, I need to talk to you about something.”

He puts down his pen. “Come in, what is it?” 

The young man from earlier comes in, a bit anxious looking. “*REDACTED*, I.. have a bit of news.” 

The old man looks up from the paper. “News? Is it good news? Is it about *REDACTED*?”

“Well, no. But it’s good news! at least for me, it is! I think. It’s Aldith. You see.. we think.. she’s, uh..” He fumbles around on his words.

“Come on, then. Spit it out. We don’t exactly have all day on this damned ship.” The old man crosses his arms.

He hesitates a bit. “Aldith... She checked this morning, and she discovered that she’s kind of, well, how do I say this... expecting.”

“Oh, she’s expecting? Expecting, wonderful. Just wonderful. Absolutely beautiful. ” The old man chuckles, before grabbing the other man by the collar of his shirt. “This better be a fucking joke, *REDACTED*! You know damn well what happened the last time we had a child roaming around in this team!”

*REDACTED* struggles in his grip. “Sir, I’m sorry! I had no idea that would happen, we us-” 

“You had no idea? YOU HAD NO IDEA?! YOU ARE THE LEAD SCIENTIST OF *REDACTED* AND YOU HAD NO IDEA THAT *REDACTED* WOULD LEAD TO A WOMAN GETTING PREGNANT?!?” He lifts him up in the air, “WHERE THE _FUCK_ ,” he slams him down on the word, “DID YOU TWO EVEN FIND THE THE TIME TO EVEN DO THAT?!? I HAD YOU WORKING OVERTIME!”

 

“Sir,” *REDACTED* whimpers, throwing his hands up in defense, “I’m sorry, I honestly am, sir, please! Don’t hurt either of us!”

The man takes a step back, and calms down, before growling again. “You’re very fucking lucky you’re one of the few people in the entire world who knows about *REDACTED*. You would be dead where you stand if you didn’t.” 

“Thank.. thank you, sir..”

“However! I will not completely forgive this little mishap. I will find a way to punish you for this.”

He gets up, trying to adjust his his lab coat to at least look somewhat professional after being shaken about. “Sir, I do have a favour to ask about that, if you’ll let me.” 

“You’re mighty brave or mighty stupid to be asking for a favour in this position, but go on.”

“If.. if you are going to punish us, all I ask is that you don’t take it out on my child when they’re born. They did nothing to deserve this.”

“...I’ll consider it. For now, pray I don’t make anymore changes than I already am.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll make sure I can make it up to you in some way. The progress on-”

“Just go. Get out of here.” He rubs between his eyes. “I don’t have the time nor the patience to deal with any of your bullshit anymore.”

“Yes, sir, but-”

“I said, GET OUT! That is an ORDER!” The other man quickly scurried out. The old man sighs as he presses a button on a machine, and speaks into it. “Hello? Barret? Yes, it’s *REDACTED*. Please up Aldith’s hours. In fact, cancel any breaks or any planned vacation days for her. Yes, yes I know, and the honest truth is that I don’t give a patrat’s ass about it. In fact, it messes with my plans more than anything! Show her no mercy! That is an order!” He slams his fist on the machine, breaking it.

END OF VIDEO


End file.
